I found you
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: "Yo no la encontré a ella. Sino que ella me encontró a mí" Se dijo Ronaldo, mientras que descubría a cierta invitada en las playas en una noche fría y estrellada de Febrero. No soy dueño de Steven Universe. n.n Saludos a AkumuHoshi. Clasificación "T".


**Pequeña historia sobre Ronaldo y Peridot tras los hechos ocurridos en "Un romance fuera de este Mundo", no soy dueño de Steven Universe, la serie pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar y a Cartoon Network. n.n. Que lo disfruten.**

La Batalla de Ciudad Playa había terminado, quedaban unas pequeñas partes que necesitaban una reparación y luego listo, todo volvía a la normalidad, mientras que un joven de cabellos rubios y lentes se encontraba con su cámara a la madrugada, grabando un nuevo video para su blog, su nombre era Ronaldo Fryman, hijo del dueño de la "Caminata Frita" y hermano mayor de Peedee, quien a veces, era el camarografo de Ronaldo en algunos videos.

\- 3, 2, 1. Y...Comenzamos. Dijo el rubio, mientras que comenzaba a filmar su nuevo video.

 _"Buenas noches y buenos días también, Ciudad Playa y Fans del blog. ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí de nuevo su amigo, Ronaldo Fryman, en un nuevo video para todos ustedes. Y aquí me encuentro, en la zona aún en construcción: El malecón, donde se dio una de los combates más largos y extensos contra los robots de Jasper. Aquí fue donde la Policía y los civiles, formando una especie de Milicia, hicieron frente al enemigo y lo terminaron venciendo. Todos los videos fueron a parar a las redes sociales y a Youtube, pero solo de la victoria. Yo tengo aquí una pregunta para todos ustedes: ¿Qué fue de esta Gema?"_ Se presentó Ronaldo, mientras que mostraba una foto que había logrado conseguir y la mostraba a la cámara: Peridot, una Gema del "Planeta Madre", de ojos y piel color verde lima.

 _Esto aún parece, como dije en un video anterior, esto era como la Ciudad Kurda de Kobane en Siria*, donde los Kurdos habían derrotado al ISIS* o "Estado Islámico", ahora conocido como el "Stalingrado Kurdo", el lugar del desastre para los terroristas del Estado Islámico. Todo estaba destruido y en llamas, parecía como aquellos videos que pasaban sobre los combates en aquella ciudad y los bombardeos de la "Coalición Internacional anti Yihadismo"*._

Ronaldo se guiaba con la luz de su cámara filmadora, mientras que llegaba hacia el malecón, cruzando las vallas de la Policía, sin ser visto.

\- _Aquí es donde se dice que han visto a Peridot, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por localizarla. Y si algo me pasa, díganle la verdad al Mundo._ Pidió Ronaldo, mientras que seguía filmando y avanzaba por la zona.

 **(* Kobane: Ciudad Siria y perteneciente a los Kurdos, ubicada en la Provincia de Alepo, la ciudad es el símbolo de la Resistencia de las YPG ("Unidades de Protección del Pueblo", las milicias Kurdo-Sirias), quienes derrotaron al Estado Islámico en Enero del 2015, iniciando la retirada de los milicianos terroristas del Norte de Siria. Hoy los Kurdos dominan toda la Ciudad de Kobane, ampliando su red de dominios, donde antes era del ISIS, ahora ellos lo gobiernan. Su línea va desde Kobane hasta Irak, cruzando por el Norte de Siria, donde hace poco, en Julio de este año, las YPG capturaron la última localidad del Norte de Siria, Sarrin, dejando solamente en manos de ISIS la zona de Al Raqqa, la cual es la "Capital de Facto del Califato", pero también esa ciudad, va a ser tomada por los Kurdos, cada día están más cerca y ojala la guerra en Siria termine pronto. Lo mismo en Irak y el Medio Oriente.**

 *** ISIS: Conocido como "Estado Islámico" ahora, es un grupo insurgente terrorista, de naturaleza Yihadista Suni, auto-proclamado Califato, asentado en Irak y Siria. En Junio del 2014, tras la captura de Mosul, la segunda ciudad más grande de Irak, fue nombrado "Califa de todos los Musulmanes", Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi, hasta su muerte en Abril de este año y pocos días después, su sucesor murió en los bombardeos en Irak.**

 *** Coalición Internacional: Alianza de diversos para enfrentar y destruir al Estado Islámico en Siria e Irak, utilizando los bombardeos, entrenamiento de las tropas de Irak y el apoyo a las fuerzas Kurdas y los Soldados Rebeldes de Siria.)**

Ronaldo cruzó la parte Norte del malecón, mientras que se dirigía hacia la zona donde Peridot había sido vista por última vez allí, antes de irse de Ciudad Playa, tras la caída y derrota de Jasper.

\- Veamos si esta aquí. Dijo el joven, mientras que iba abriendo la puerta de uno de los puestos de comida de la zona.

La puerta se abrió y crujió la madera, estaba húmeda por el agua que habían usado los Bomberos para apagar los incendios en aquella parte, por lo cual, ahora iban a reiniciar con las reparaciones y así volverlo a poner en actividad de nuevo.

Ronaldo encendió su linterna, mientras que buscaba por las oscuras zonas del malecón a Peridot.

\- _No hay nada por aquí. Seguiré buscando._ Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios, mientras que caminaba silenciosamente y sin llamar la atención.

El olor de la madera quemada junto con la pintura, la cual estaba aún fresca, se mezclaba, era extraño, llamativo, más que nada, para Ronaldo había misterio en todo ese lugar. Esperaba encontrarla a Peridot, pero, ¿cómo lo tomaría ella?

\- Sigo en mi búsqueda. Sé que la encontraré. Se dijo Ronaldo, cuando en ese momento, sintió un ruido, el crujir de los tablones del malecón le dio la señal de que tal vez, él no estaba solo.

 _"Esto es como el juego del gato y el ratón. Ella quiere que la encuentre, pero, ¿qué hará cuando la tenga en la mira? ¿Qué_ _haré?_

El chico llegó finalmente hacia donde había escuchado ese ruido, no había nadie, pero en las paredes se podía apreciar huecos que conducían hacia un estrecho "pasillo", por el cual, él decidió avanzar sin problemas.

 _"Cruzo por estos "pasillos", sin nada a la vista, solo noto que hay una extraña presencia por este lugar"._

Pronto llegó hacia el final del camino, daba lugar a las playas, donde encontró las pisadas de un calzado bastante llamativo.

 _"Parece que estoy cerca"_

Se detuvo un momento, entre las rocas, donde se detuvo para poder seguir luego con su avance, no había nadie en las playas, estaba totalmente desierto el lugar y además de que nadie se daría cuenta de que se había metido en un lugar custodiado por la Policía.

 _"Justo en este momento me encuentro en la playa del Oeste, donde hasta aquí llegan las pisadas. Luego desaparecen y..."_ Pero en ese momento, giró la vista y vio una figura correr por la orilla del mar.

 _"¿Qué habrá sido eso? Procedo a pie"_

Y empezó la persecución por la Playa del Oeste, donde iluminada por los faroles del malecón, los que habían sido restaurados y por la Luz de la Luna, el rubio vio como aquella figura se metía en medio de los huecos hechos en la madera.

\- ¡Oye, alto! Le pidió Ronaldo, pero la figura se abrió camino, arrojando todo tipo de cosas para obstruir el paso.

Finalmente llegó hacia donde había llegado su blanco: El final del camino.

Cuando iluminó a su fugitiva, notó con pura claridad y supo quién era.

\- ¡Peridot! Gritó él, mientras que la Gema quería escaparse de él.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, mamífero sub-desarrollado! Le ordenó ella, mientras que le arrojaba varios escombros, cosa que él se ocultó para protegerse de los bombardeos.

\- ¡Calma, calma! Vengo en son de paz. Le dijo, mientras que dejaba su escondite.

\- ¡¿Te piensas que soy tonta?! ¡No pienso caer en tus garras! Le advirtió ella, mientras que Ronaldo la filmaba y pasaba luego a sentarse en el suelo, mientras que las cosas se calmaban.

El silencio inundó todo el lugar, mientras que Peridot se sentaba y trataba de analizar el lugar, pero Ronaldo no se iba a ir de allí.

Fue en ese momento, en el que miró su mochila y tomó un paquete con papas fritas y carne, con la cual, atrajo el olor misterioso para Peridot, llevándola, casi hipnóticamente hacia él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso lo que tienes allí? Preguntó ella, mientras que sentía como una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo.

\- Es carne con papas fritas al horno, son muy deliciosas. Oye. ¿no era que las Gemas no necesitaban comer? Le contó y luego preguntó Ronaldo.

\- Bueno, sí, pero -Peridot se comenzó a sonrojar- ¡No es asunto tuyo! Le respondió ella, mientras que se hacía la enojada.

\- Vamos, vamos, linda Gema, te vi sonrojarte cuando me viste. Le alegó él, mientras que lanzaba miraditas amorosas.

\- Eres un subnormal. Le dijo ella, ante las miradas de Ronaldo.

\- Vamos, no seas así. Le pidió el chico.

Peridot se quedó callada y acurrucada en sus piernas, mientras que el joven no paraba de observarlo.

\- Se que fui muy brusca antes, pero soy así. Le dijo Peridot.

\- Te entiendo, eres la enemiga de las Crystal Gem, pero también se que eres buena en el fondo de tu corazón. Agregó Ronaldo, mientras que se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos y Peridot le quitaba la caja con papas fritas y carne, empezando a comer de ella.

\- Ya te dije: No es asunto tuyo. Le respondió ella, mientras que solo se negaba a darle información.

\- No deberías ser así. Le respondió el joven, mientras que en ese momento...

\- ¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta? Preguntó Peridot, besándolo al joven en los labios, dejándolo atontado, mientras que se acurrucaba en su pecho, la Gema estaba actuando de esa forma tan llamativa.

Ronaldo se quedó asombrado, mientras que la Gema verde lima se acurrucaba en sus piernas, él se dirigió hacia la cámara de filmación.

\- _Bueno, aquí lo tienen: Pero antes de concluir este video para subirlo a Internet, quiero aclarar esto. Peridot._ Dijo el rubio, mientras que pasaba la filmadora a ella.

\- _Él no me encontró a mí. Yo lo encontré a él._ Dijo ella, mientras que ambos se besaban con la Luna Llena iluminando las playas en una noche fría y estrellada en Ciudad Playa.

 **Bueno, aquí termina esta historia de romance n.n :D Dedicado a AkumuHoshi n.n :D Saludos de MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen Sábado.**

Fin.


End file.
